The present invention is particularly applicable to heat dissipation arrangements for illuminating devises used to illuminate inflatable objects and will be discussed with particular reference thereto; however, the invention has broader applications and may be used to dissipate heat in a wide variety of illuminating devices.
In the inflatable industry, it is a particular advantage to use inflatable devices for advertising purposes due to the eye-catching nature of the inflatables. The illumination of such inflatables during the night is also advantageous since the advertising can be visually seen at night and the illumination of such inflatables enhances the visual attraction of such inflatable thereby enhancing the value of the advertising promoted by such inflatables. However, the illumination of inflatables poses several challenging problems. Lights that are normally bright enough to effectively illuminate inflatables tend to radiate large amounts of heat. The heat from such lights can cause damage to the inflatable and/or cause damage to the inflatable if the inflatable were to deflate and come in contact with the hot surface of the light. The heat generated from the light can also adversely affect the operation of the light. A significant increase in temperatures of the light can result in the light filament prematurely burning out and/or the light casing becoming damaged, thereby resulting in a failure of the light. The high temperature resulting from the light can also adversely affect the electronics operating the light, thereby resulting in control problems and ultimately the failure of the light. The high temperature produced by the light also can hamper the rapid disassembly and packaging of the illuminated inflatable.
As a result, there is a need and demand in the inflatable industry for an effective illuminating device for inflatables which is safe and convenient to use and overcomes the problems associated with prior illumination devices.
The present invention relates to a light cooling system adapted to dissipate heat generated by an illumination source. The invention is particularly applicable to a light cooling system used to cool light sources for inflatables.
In accordance with the principles featured in the present invention, there is provided a light fixture designed to illuminate an inflatable structure. Such inflatable structures include balloons, advertising displays, recreational structures, and the like. The light fixture is designed so that it can be conveniently mounted on or within an inflatable to effectively illuminate the inflatable. The light fixture also includes several enhanced features which address the heat generation problems associated with large lumen light systems.
In accordance with: another feature of the present invention, the light fixture includes a light container or canister which is constructed of a semi-transparent or transparent material. One type of material is a high-impact, high heat-resistant plastic such as a polycarbonate material such as Lexan. However, other durable semi-transparent or transparent materials can be used. The durable material of the canister helps to protect the light fixture components from damage thereby increasing the life of the light fixture. The transparency of the material can be selected to control the amount of lumens generated by the lighting device. As can be appreciated, the material may be colored, have a colored coating painted or applied to the surface of the material so as to illuminate the inflatable by a particular colored light. The canister is designed to house the light source. The canister is preferably a cylindrically-shaped canister having a substantially uniform interior and exterior diameter. However, other canister shapes can be used for various types of applications.
In accordance with yet another feature of the present invention, the canister is sized to house other components of the light source. Preferably, the majority of the light fixture components, other than the canister and power source, are housed inside the canister. The incorporation of many of the components into the canister simplifies the installation and deinstallation of the light fixture.
In accordance with still another feature of the present invention, the canister is designed to allow a cooling fluid to pass through the canister so as to cool one or more components within the canister. Preferably, the cooling fluid is air and more preferably ambient air. Preferably, the canister provides a passageway to allow the cooling fluid to enter the bottom of the canister and exit out the top of the canister. As can be appreciated, the flow of the cooling fluid may be reversed and/or the cooling fluid may enter and/or exit at other areas on the canister.
In accordance with yet another feature of the present invention, the canister includes a top plate mounted on the top of the canister. Preferably the top plate is mounted so as to be spaced at some distance from the top edge of the canister. In one arrangement, the top plate is spaced from the top of the canister by use of brackets which are securely mounted to the top plate and the top section of the canister. However, other arrangements can be used to space the top plate from the top of the canister. As can be appreciated, the canister may include one or more openings in the top sides of the container as an alternative to or in combination with the space top plate. The space provided by the top plate can be substituted for or used in combination with slots in the top side of the canister. The top plate may also be designed to include openings. Such a top plate design allows the top plate to be spaced from or mounted on the top of the canister. The spacing of the top plate and/or openings in the top plate from the canister provides a passageway for a cooling fluid to enter or exit the canister. Preferably, the top plate is of the same material as the canister; however, other materials can be used. The top plate also has the function of reducing and/or preventing liquids or debris from inadvertently falling into the canister which may damage the light or other components of the light fixture in the canister. The openings of the canister may be covered by a mesh which allows a cooling fluid to pass through the mesh, but reduces or prevents debris, insects, liquid, etc. from inadvertently entering into the interior of the container. In one embodiment, the top plate may be or include a mesh such as a wire, plastic and/or fabric mesh. The top plate may preferably include a bracket or hook adapted to mount the top plate to an inflatable. In one embodiment, the inflatable includes a cord or chain attached to the interior of the inflatable. This cord or chain is then secured to the bracket or hook on the top plate thereby securing the light fixture in the interior of the inflatable.
In accordance with still yet another feature of the present invention, the illumination source of the light fixture is preferably an incandescent light source or a halide light source. Incandescent light sources typically require a larger wattage per lumen than halide light sources. If a large inflatable is to be illuminated, a halide light source is preferably used due to the lower wattage requirements and reduce amount of heat generated. Preferably, the light fixture includes a light socket adapted to be used with up to 1500 watt light sources. As can be appreciated, light sockets handling a larger wattage can be used if needed for a particular application. In one preferred embodiment, the light socket is positioned near the bottom end of the canister. In a particular embodiment, the light socket is spaced above the bottom end of the canister.
In accordance with another feature of the present invention, the base of the canister includes an opening adapted to allow fluid to flow into and/or out of the base of the container. The base of the canister may be mounted to the bottom end of the canister or mounted in a spaced relationship from the bottom end of the canister. Preferably, the opening in the base is positioned below the location of the light socket. In addition to or alternatively, an opening can be placed on the side of the light canister closely adjacent to the base of the light container. The opening in the base and/or sides of the canister allows fluid to enter or exit the light canister to cool the light when in operation. The base may be made of the same or a different material from the canister. As can be appreciated, the base may contain more than one opening. A mesh may be used to cover the openings in and/or form the base to prevent debris, insects, liquids and the like from entering the interior of the canister and adversely affecting the components in the canister.
In accordance with another feature of the present invention, the canister naturally cools the light source during operation. In one particular embodiment, the canister includes an opening at the top and bottom of the canister. These openings are preferably formed by the top plate and base of the canister. When utilizing this canister arrangement, a natural cooling action of the air about the light occurs due to the light heating the surrounding air and causing the air within the canister to rise and pass through the opening in the top of the light container. The passing of air out of the canister causes a pressure drop within the canister thereby resulting in cool air being drawn in through the base opening of the light container. As can be appreciated, such a canister design provides for natural cooling of the light in operation thereby reducing the temperature of the light and the light container during operation.
In accordance with another feature of the present invention, the cooling effects of the light canister can be enhanced by a fan blower positioned under the light socket to help draw air through the base of the canister and to blow the air onto the light. The blower is preferably mounted in a blower container which is designed to direct the air drawn through the base of the light container toward the light so as to maximize the cooling efficiency of the light. The blower may include a one speed or variable speed motor. In one embodiment, the blower includes a fan blade which blade is designed to draw air into the blower when the fan blade rotates.
In accordance with yet another feature of the present invention, the blower includes a diffusion surface which may be positioned on the top of the fan blade. The diffuser is designed to distribute air blown by the fan blade evenly about the light source so as to efficiently cool the light source. The diffuser preferably is a plate which includes multiple openings designed to direct air through the diffuser. In one preferable embodiment, the light socket is mounted to the center of the diffuser so as to increase the efficiency and uniformity of cooling of the light source.
In accordance with still yet another object of the present invention, a low heat producing high lumens light source is used. A 1000 watt metal halide bulb can produce approximately 117,000 lumens and a 400 watt metal halide bulb can produce approximately 36,000 lumen. These lights require a reduced wattage as compared to an incandescent light using 1500 watts and producing only 33,000 lumens. The reduction in wattage results in less energy consumption and significantly less heat generation. As can be appreciated, lower wattage lights which produce high lumens, such as halide lights and the like can be naturally cooled without use of a blower fan. Higher wattage bulbs such as 400-1500 watt bulbs can be cooled by a relatively small blower fan. In one particular embodiment, a blower including a fan blade of approximately 4 inches in diameter is able to maintain the light fixture temperature within about 20 to 80xc2x0 above ambient temperature. This temperature range allows the light fixture to be easily handled if necessary even after a long use. Furthermore, the light fixture is cooled to a sufficiently low temperature so as to reduce the chances of damage to the inflatable if the surface of the inflatable during operation and/or if the inflatable surface inadvertently comes in contact with the light container.
In accordance with another feature of the present invention, the light fixture may include a temperature sensor which monitors the temperature within the canister. The temperature sensor may be connected to the blower and be designed to activate the blower when a particular temperature threshold within the interior of the light container has been reached. A temperature monitor may also be connected to the blower in such a manner so as to increase or reduce the velocity of the blower in response to the monitored temperature within the container. In addition to or in alternative thereof, the temperature monitor may be connected to the light to act as a safety switch which shuts off the light when a particular temperature threshold within the light container has been reached.
In accordance with yet another feature of the present invention, a power source is associated with the light fixture which is adapted to generate a sufficient power source to light in a particular type of light bulb within the light fixture. For 400 and 1000 watt metal halide lights, a specially designed power source typically is used to generate enough power to energize such lights. The power source may be adapted to be plugged into a standard electrical outlet and may include a transformer or the like to convert the power from a typical electrical socket into the needed power to illuminate the light. For convenience, the transformer may be sealed in a durable container which is substantially water and/or air tight so as to reduce damage to the internal components of the transformer and may further include a handle to conveniently move the transformer to a particular location. Special quick connectors may be designed for quick attachment and detachment of the power cord from the light fixture to the transformer for ease of installation. The base of the canister preferably includes an opening to allow the power cord to enter the canister and supply the light source with power. In one embodiment the base includes a cable locking arrangement to secure the cable in place in the cable opening in the base. The cable locking arrangement prevents the wiring inside the canister from being damaged during installation and deinstallation of the light fixture. It is the primary object of the present invention to provide an illuminating source for an inflatable object.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a light impairing material is mounted and/or positioned about the canister. The material is designed to control the amount of light radiating from the light fixture. In one particular arrangement, the material includes sections which block and/or impair the passage of light through the material. In another particular arrangement, the material causes words and/or images to be formed on the interior of the inflatable. In one preferred embodiment, the material is a plastic material mounted to be stationary and/or rotatable relative to the canister. The plastic material includes sections such as painted, dyed, laminated, colored sections which cause images to form on the interior of the inflatable when the light bulb is illuminated. As can be appreciated, the canister itself can be painted, dyed, colored or otherwise covered to form images on the interior of the inflatable. In another particular embodiment, a motor can be used to move the light impairing material about the canister.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide an illumination source for an inflatable structure.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an illuminating system which includes a light cooling system to dissipate the heat generated by the illuminating system.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an illuminating system which can be conveniently mounted on or within an inflatable structure.
It is still yet another object of the present invention to provide an illuminating system which can generate one or more colors thereby illuminating an inflatable in a particular color.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an illuminating system which is durable and lightweight.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an illuminating system which is designed to naturally cool the light source.
It is still yet another object of the present invention to provide an illuminating system which directs a cooling fluid about a light source to thereby efficiently and effectively cool the lighting source.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an illuminating system which includes a diffuser to direct a cooling fluid substantially uniformly about the lighting source to thereby efficiently and effectively cool the lighting source.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an illuminating system which includes a light source that produces a high quantity of lumens, low heat generation and low wattage usage.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an illuminating system which prevents unwanted materials from entering into the interior of the light system.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an illuminating system including a blower to direct cool air onto the light source.
It still yet another object of the present invention to provide a light system which monitors the temperature of the light source and adjusts the rate of cooling of the light source and/or deactivates the light source upon detecting a certain temperature.
It is still yet another object of the present invention to provide a power source for the lighting system which is durable and can be easily assembled and dissembled from the light source.
These and other objects and advantages will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the following detailed description of the various embodiments of the invention.